gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Brittany Relationship
Artie-Brittany Relationship page is for the brief relationship between Brittany Pierce and Artie Abrams (Help make this page better by adding episodes where Brittany and Artiehave spoken, looked, and/or just have been in the same room together! Please no vandalizing like the Artie-Rachel Relationship page. That type of editing will not be prohibited.) 'Overview' Artie and Brittany have rarely interacted with the other. Only little scenes here and there have they spoken and/or even looked at each other. Only in Duets have they had a true interaction. and Brittany]] ﻿Season One The Power of Madonna While Rachel and Finn talking about what they did last night (the attempt to have sex with Jesse and Santana) you can see Brittany streching on Artie. They also have an animated conversation. Bad Reputation Artie stated that he's "getting cold feet." and Brittany reponded by saying "Can you even feel your feet?". Brittany also sand backround vocals and danced while Artie sang U Can't Touch This. Sectionals During the Haverbrook School for the Deaf's proformance of Don't Stop Believin', Brittany started to wave at them and Artie put down her hand gently while shaking his head and mouthing "No." Dream On ﻿Brittany can be seen in the backround during Safety Dance ''and singing back round vocals in [[Dream a Little Dream of Me|''Dream a Little Dream of Me]]. ]] Season Two Grilled Cheesus Brittany's hands are seen resting on Artie's shoulders while singing One of Us Duets Brittany admits to Artie that she has feelings for him, even though she's using him to make Santana jealous and win the duet assignment Will gave the kids. At first, he is confused and wierded out by the news. But after Brittany explains that she likes the idea of wheeling him around and telling him she'd be his girlfriend, Artie accepts Brittany's offer. While at Brittany's house practing thier duet, Artie realizes that he still has feeling for his exgirlfriend, Tina. In hopes of relieving him of his feelings, Brittany carries him out of his wheelchair, puts on her bed, and they have ''sex, ''thus taking away Artie's virginity. The next day in the cafeteria, Santana tells him that the sex meant almost nothing to Brittany. After that, Artie tells Brittany that he wants to end the relationship. Brittany is shocked, and tells him she really wanted to go to Breadstix with him and reinact the famous scene from The Lady and the Tramp. Artie tells her that nobody thought he could even have sex after the car accident and her not caring ruined the experience. Artie calls it quits and he and Brittany don't perform their duet. She watches sadly as Finn wheels Artie down the hallway and Brittany goes to'' Breadstix'' alone. The Rocky Horror Glee Show In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, it looked like, both, Artie and Brittany have gotten over the break-up. Never Been Kissed Artie and Puck become friends in this episode and helps him try to look cool, for Puck's community service. Artie looks longingly at Brittany, and reveals to Puck that he still has feelings for her. Puck tries to help Artie out by teaching him his ways of getting girls and then they go on a double date with Brittany and Santana. Artie tries to act cool during the date, by Puck's instructions. Artie acts disinterested towards Brittany throughout the date to make her interested. At the end of the date, Puck attempts to dine and dash, which Artie doesn't agree with and Artie pays for the dinner anyways. Puck sees this and insults Artie and leaves with Santana and Brittany. It is unknown what happens with Artie and Brittany after this. Furt When Tina asks Brittany if she is officially dating Artie she says "Deal with it!". Brittany also says that Artie defending Kurt was hot. And at the wedding she rolled Artie down the isle, sang with him, and was dancing with him during Will's song. Glee Concert Tour 2010 During Kevin McHale's performance of Dancing with Myself, Heather Morris dances around him in a sexual/hot way. Comments ﻿ ﻿ Category:Artie Abrams Category:Images Category:Images of Artie Abrams Category:Brittany Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Images of Brittany Category:Images of Brittany Pierce Category:Arthur Abrams Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:The Rocky Horror Glee Show Category:Duets Category:The Power of Madonna Category:Dream On Category:Safety Dance Category:Mike Chang Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Episodes Category:Bad Reputation Category:U Can't Touch This Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Proud Mary Category:Dancing With Myself Category:Grilled Cheesus Category:Ice Ice Baby Category:Jump